Dash Phantom
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Si los sueños se hicieran realidad, él soñaría con convertirse en su detestado y admirado héroe. Post Phantom Planet.
1. Alabando al héroe

**¡Hola!  
>Esta es mi nuevo fanfic de Danny Phantom. Es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente porque aquí no me centro tanto en Danny y Sam como en Danny y Dash. ¿Danny y Dash? Raro, ¿no? Pero sí. El tipo me cae bien... a veces, y me pareció que la idea era divertida... por supuesto, eso lo juzgan ustedes.<br>**No**, no es **yaoi**. No estoy en contra, pero yo no lo escribo.  
>Tal vez no les guste mucho; está bien si ese es el caso.<br>Aquí dejo el primer capítulo. Es un fic totalmente nuevecito**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Alabando al héroe<em>

Era un jueves como cualquier otro; la clase de Literatura del señor Lancer no podía ser más aburrida, excepto para Sam, claro. Absolutamente todos tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar, la mitad de estas era (ya que la mitad de la clase eran mujeres) Daniel Fenton.

Las chicas se morían por él... ¡un héroe! Pero desafortunadamente este héroe sólo tenía ojos para Samantha Manson. Los chicos se preguntaban cómo era que alguien con tantas opciones eligiera a una chica como ella; es decir, habiendo hermosuras como Paulina, él se conformaba con una gótica desadaptada, quien por cierto, era la envidia de todas las mujeres ahí presentes por ser _la afortunada elegida._

El maestro continuó impartiendo su materia mientras sus _estudiantes_ seguían con lo suyo; hasta que, de pronto, un ruido estrepitoso sobresaltó a la clase entera. Afuera había dos fantasmas atacándose entre sí y, con su batalla, habían destruido buena parte de las bancas del patio.

Danny Phantom no tardó en aparecer y, con él, su inseparable equipo de trabajo: Sam y Tucker; los tres obtuvieron permiso inmediato del maestro para salir y acabar con la amenaza antes de que el mismo edificio resultara lesionado. El resto de los alumnos de la clase se quedó dentro, observando expectante la lucha que afuera se había armado. Y, por supuesto, todos estaban maravillados con lo que veían… ¡en especial las mujeres!

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules ya se había imaginado varias veces en el lugar del mitad fantasma, tendría otra vez la atención de todo el mundo, sería el chico más genial y cool de Casper High.

-Vaya, debe ser genial ser un súper héroe... – murmuró antes de voltear a su alrededor y observar a todas las chicas que suspiraban al ver a Danny Phantom, entonces completó – y tener todo un harén de chicas locamente enamoradas detrás.

Para él todo había acabado el día que Daniel Fenton se reveló a sí mismo como el héroe del mundo; ahora, ser un simple mariscal de campo no bastaba para atraer la atención de las chicas. Suspiró. Difícilmente él podría hacer algo para regresar la atención de las chicas y chicos a su persona; sería fácil si pudiera conseguir poderes él también, pero eso era imposible.

-... y lo peor es que siempre me toca ver como es alabado por todos al final – las clases habían acabado ya y Dash se encontraba en casa con su madre, quien lo acunaba cual niño pequeño (lo cual se veía ridículo debido a su gran tamaño), mientras el chico le contaba sus penas y penurias – cuando antes era yo el más popular de Casper.

-Oh, mi Dashy –su madre escuchaba cada uno de los problemas que afectaban a su pequeño, y pronto encontró una solución perfecta-. ¿Sabes qué haremos? Nos mudaremos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tú y yo nos iremos lejos, así no tendrás que ver como todo mundo idolatra a ese joven si no quieres hacerlo… ¡y harás nuevos amigos! – agregó, como si fuera a convencerlo con eso.

-Pero... pero...

-No tengas miedo mi Dashy. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos no habrá nada qué temer. Mañana mismo nos iremos de Amity Park.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>No sé nada sobre la familia de Dash, aqí que todo me lo inventé yo solita.<br>Pues bien, siéntase libre todo aquel que este leyendo de dejar su honesta opinión en un review. ¿Lo odian? ¿Lo desprecian? ¿Le darían una oportunidad? Lo que sea, acepto de todo.  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias por la atención prestada hasta el momento! ¡Y muchísimos saludos a ustedes!  
>¡Hasta pronto!<br>PD: Sí, es un inicio algo bruto... generalmente así soy, je je. _Sorry for that!_**


	2. Así lo deseaste

**¡Hola!  
>Segundo capítulo subido. Aquí lo tienen.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: "Así lo deseaste..."<em>

Después del divorcio de sus padres, Dash había sido forzado a vivir en una casa con una madre nerviosa, triste y necesitada de cariño. La mudanza era, más que nada, una excusa de ella para alejarse de ese lugar con la única persona que la quería y empezar de nuevo.

Tal como se había planeado, la mudanza se realizó al día siguiente; sólo hubo tiempo para avisar a la directora Ishyama y para que el rubio limpiara su casillero. La única persona que pareció lamentar en serio su partida fue su inseparable amigo Kwan, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo dejó partir.

La verdad era que, en el fondo, Dash no quería dejar la secundaria Casper, ni mucho menos Amity Park. Él sabía que no le gustaba nada la idea de no ser todavía el chico más cool de su escuela, pero se sentía especial con el simple hecho de asistir a la misma escuela y vivir en la misma ciudad que el héroe Danny Phantom. No podía quejarse de que todos lo alabaran, porque él también lo hacía.

Ni hablar.

Para la noche del viernes estaban ya en su nueva residencia. Las maletas se encontraban en la sala y los muebles estaban envueltos en gruesos plásticos que los protegían del polvo. Dash y su madre decidieron irse a dormir y esperar a que la mañana llegara para desempacar.

Todo el día siguiente se la pasaron vaciando las maletas y acomodando su contenido en los diversos muebles correspondientes, después de haberles quitado el polvo acumulado en los meses que la casa estuvo deshabitada. Por la noche, cada quien entró a su habitación y la decoró a su gusto hasta que, cansados y rendidos, tomaron una siesta que se prolongó más de lo normal.

En la mañana del domingo, después del desayuno, Dash y su madre fueron de compras al pequeño supermercado del pequeño pueblo donde vivían. En el trayecto alcanzaron a contemplar unas pocas casas, una iglesia pequeña, una pequeña librería, una pequeña barbería, una cantina y otros establecimientos inútiles y aburridos (y pequeños); definitivamente el lugar ese no se parecía en nada a la ciudad de Amity Park, se dieron cuenta entonces. Pronto pasaron junto a la escuela.

-¿En serio tengo que venir a estudiar aquí? – preguntó Dash entre molesto, incrédulo y triste.

-Así es mi niño – exclamó, luego agregó - No te preocupes, pronto harás muchos amigos.

Suspiró. Tal vez pudiera crearse el papel de chico rudo otra vez y ser el mismo de antes: entraría al equipo de fútbol, sería un chico popular y saldría con otros chicos populares... pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Al bar? Ese pueblo era de lo más aburrido, no había nada que los jóvenes pudieran hacer en un lugar como aquel. Vivir ahí sería horrible, sería un completo martirio (no creo que Dash usaría la palabra martirio... mejor dejémoslo en 'sería horrible').

Unas horas más tarde llegaron a su nuevo hogar y el resto del domingo transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Por fortuna, Dash no entraría a su nueva escuela al día siguiente, sino hasta el otro lunes; pero después de pensarlo un rato decidió que no era tanta la fortuna. ¿Qué haría durante una semana completa en casa con su madre? Morirse de aburrimiento, era seguro.

-¡Cielos! -exclamó con frustración aquella noche cuando estaba a punto de dormir- Aquí las cosas son tan aburridas. Si tan sólo pudiera irme de este lugar... salir de aquí volando como Danny Phantom, ¡eso sería genial!

Se imaginó a sí mismo volando, teniendo toda la gloria que sólo un héroe es capaz de tener, siendo admirado por todos. Anduvo vagando en esos y otros escenarios imaginarios durante un buen rato, hasta que todas sus fantasías fueron reclamadas por su subconsciente, mientras él pasaba al dulce mundo de los sueños.

-Desearía ser él – murmuró claramente antes de caer completamente dormido y soñar sueños irrealizables y auroras boreales.

Un potente brillo alumbró la pequeña estancia, un fantasma... _una_ fantasma apareció.

-Así lo deseaste... – en este punto ya saben quién es y qué pasará ahora – y así será – sentenció al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa malévola y su manos producían un gran resplandor de un color que variaba entre rosa y rojo, éste iluminó completamente la habitación del rubio para luego dejarla en las más oscuras tinieblas.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo corto y sin mucho sentido. Tal vez debería haber hecho un solo capítulo con este y el primero. Ya qué...<br>Muchas gracias lector por brindarme algo de tu valiosa atención, espero no haberte defraudado mucho.  
>¡Saludos!<strong>


	3. y así será

**¡Hola!  
>Tercer capítulo subido. Aquí está.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3: "... y así será"<em>

Toda clase de pájaros cantaban recibiendo al nuevo día; sus sonoros (y melodiosos) cantos entraron por la ventana y despertaron a Danny. Antes de abrir los ojos notó que se sentía a sí mismo más pesado y que tenía muchísimo frío, por lo que se levantó con los ojos medio abiertos y cerró la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verse rodeado de sí mismo... a montones.

Pósters y más pósters de Danny Phantom, en todas las posiciones posibles, llenaban las cuatro paredes de la habitación en la que él había despertado y que, ciertamente, no era la suya.

"¿Cuándo me cambié de recamara?... ¿Y cuándo hice todas esas poses?"

Esta habitación le era completamente desconocida; los muebles y las cosas que aquí habían le eran demasiado extrañas: había tenis deportivos y calcetines sucios en el suelo y... osos de peluche sobre un pequeño sillón rojo en la esquina del cuarto. Justo al lado de él había un gran armario. Caminó hasta él y lo abrió; en el espejo de la puerta estaba reflejada la imagen de un chico rubio de ojos azules y gran musculatura... Danny pegó un grito infernal cuando lo vio... ¡él era Dash!

Pasos afuera de la habitación llamaron su atención.

-¿Dash? ¿Está todo bien? – la voz de la madre del rubio llegó preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Tuviste otro sueño feo? – al parecer sí, pensó el ojiazul - ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No, no... – se asustó al escuchar _su_ propia voz – Gracias, pero no.

-¿Qué es esto? – murmuró preocupado - ¿Una pesadilla?

A kilómetros de distancia, Dash estaba despertando en Amity Park.

Abrió los ojos y encontró una habitación ajena a él: estaba llena de carteles del espacio y transbordadores. Se levantó un poco para quedar sentado y observó con mayor atención todo cuanto le rodeaba.

"Esta no es mi habitación" pensó mientras paseaba su mirada por todos lados. "Pero, entonces..."

Su mirada se detuvo encima del buró de la izquierda, ahí había un retrato de Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley y Jazmín Fenton en el Polo Norte. "Seguramente del día que Danny salvó al planeta" pensó Dash. Dirigió ahora sus ojos al buró de la derecha, donde, junto a un cohete en miniatura, había una foto de Daniel y Samantha, abrazados y sonrientes en una habitación oscura.

¿Qué había pasado para que él despertara en un lugar como ese? Esa era la habitación de Danny Fenton, estaba seguro. Entonces... Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo un segundo y luego cayó sorprendido al suelo.

¿Él, Dash Baxter, era Danny Fenton? No sabía cómo o por qué había sucedido tal cosa, pero había pasado… y no era un sueño, se aseguró después de pellizcarse un brazo… ¡Wow! Y no sólo era Danny Fenton, también era Danny Phantom, ¿cierto? ¡Él era Danny Phantom, el fantasma más cool y genial del mundo! ¡Y era él!

-¡Genial!

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo corto para explicar algo que quedó bien claro desde el capítulo anterior. Definitivamente me falta mucho para mejorar. ¡Y por esa misma razón doy muchísimas gracias a quienes leen este fic!<br>Los veré en el siguiente capítulo.  
>¡Saludos!<strong>


	4. Un nuevo cuerpo

**¡Hola!  
>Ahora viene el capítulo 4 de este fic. Muchas gracias a quienes están leyéndolo, me hacen sonreir mucho. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4: Un nuevo cuerpo<em>

-¡Hola Danny!

Era lunes por la mañana en Amity Park, una chica pelirroja saludaba al ojiazul con entusiasmo, sin saber que, a ese a quien ella llamaba Danny, era realmente Dash Baxter.

"¡Esto será genial!" pensó quien antaño era rubio y ahora azabache, y luego sonrió complacido. Había decidido asistir a clases en Casper High en lugar de Danny; no pasó por la casa Sam Manson para recogerla, como seguramente lo habría hecho su querido y verdadero novio. Esto, que no estuvieran juntos, era la razón por la cual las chicas de la escuela se atrevían a saludarlo. Por lo general, cuando Danny estaba con Sam, las chicas sólo sonreían significativamente; pero cuando se encontraba solo, como ahora, saludaban o le guiñaban un ojo y las más atrevidas se aventaban a abrazarlo.

Pasaron otras dos chicas.

-Hola Danny – saludaron a coro.

-Hola chicas – les dijo Dash enviándoles una mirada sexy (con los ojos de Danny). Una se desmayó y la otra simplemente entró en shock. Dash siguió su camino por el pasillo de la escuela.

Sam se encontraba en su casa esperando a que Danny llegara. Eran entonces las 7:20 y sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases comenzaran. "Tal vez se quedó dormido" pensó; y eso era definitivamente probable, ya había ocurrido antes.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó a su casa; Maddie contestó con su usual amabilidad, y cuando la pelinegra le preguntó por Danny, ella le contestó que ya se había marchado a la escuela hacía mucho tiempo.

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa para no haber pasado por mi, Daniel Fenton. – Exclamó en un tono amenazador. Tomó su mochila y salió de su casa con rumbo a Casper High, donde...

-¡Hola Danny! – saludó Paulina como siempre lo hacía cuando vio pasar a su héroe favorito por el pasillo.

-¡Hola nena! – recibió como respuesta, algo no muy usual.

-… ¿Danny?... Espera... ¿qué... ¿qué dijiste? – preguntó totalmente sorprendida, pensando que tal vez estaba alucinando – Vaya, veo que ahora sí me saludas – exclamó cuando salió de la impresión –; es porque no estas con esa gótica, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién? ¿Sam? – inquirió el ahora pelinegro, haciendo notar con su expresión y tonó de voz que Sam era alguien insignificante.

-¡Lo sabía! – gritó triunfante - ¡Yo te gusto! Pero no me lo puedes demostrar porque esa desadaptada siempre está contigo.

-Me pregunto... – hablo para sí Dash con la mirada en el techo - ¿a quién no le gustarías tú? – terminó de hablar, posando sus ojos azules en los de ella.

Paulina sonrió coquetamente.

-Quiero que sepas que yo no soy plato de segunda mesa... – pronunció con dignidad fingida, como se suponía que lo hacían quienes sí lo decían en serio – pero tú haces la diferencia – completó, se acercó al chico y lo besó.

Una súbita corriente de poder y autoconfianza dominó a Dash, ¡estaba besando a Paulina, la chica más popular de Casper High! ¡Él, el chico más popular de Casper High! ¡Otra vez! (Claro que ella pensaba que estaba besando a Danny Fenton). Como sea, el chico apenas pudo contener la emoción y, para no desaprovechar la ocasión, le devolvió el beso de una forma muy apasionada.

-¡Wow, Danny! – exclamó Paulina cuando se separaron - Tu forma de besar se me hace conocida... ¿Será posible que tú y yo hayamos estado juntos en otra vida? – preguntó emocionada con la idea de que desde siempre hayan estado destinados a estar juntos.

-Ehh... sí, seguro.

La latina sonrió satisfecha, una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa. Ahora sería la envidia de todas las chicas, ¡sería la novia de Danny Phantom! Aunque, definitivamente, la primera persona que se enteraría debía ser Samantha Manson, y ella quería ver su rostro cuando lo hiciera.

-Te veré luego, amorcito – se despidió de lo más contenta y caminó hasta perderse dentro de un salón.

Dash se quedó de pie en la mitad del pasillo... tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Iba a disfrutar mucho viviendo en el cuerpo de Danny.

Y hablando de Danny...

Él verdadero héroe del mundo se encontraba en el cuarto de Dash, en el lejano pueblo al que él y su madre se habían mudado.

-Necesito volver a casa, necesito saber qué pasó – murmuró con un tono de preocupación mientras iba de un lado a otro de la recamara.

¿Qué haría? ¡No sabía dónde estaba! ¡No tenía poderes! Parecía ser que, por el momento, no había nada qué pudiera hacer para volver. Tenía que quedarse ahí y pretender ser Dash hasta que encontrara la forma de volver a Amity Park y luego regresara a su propio cuerpo.

-¡Dash! ¡Dashy! – llamó su madre desde la habitación contigua.

-¡¿Dashy? – susurró Danny para sí.

-¡Dashy, amor, la telenovela ya empezó! No querrás perderte los créditos del inicio, ¿o sí?

¡Oh, no! Iba a ser muy difícil ser Dash... ¡iba a ser muy difícil ser _Dashy_!

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capítulo está un poquito más largo y en éste ya comienza a verse cómo les tocará vivir a los chicos.<br>Ójala que no los haya aburrido mucho.  
>¡Muchísimos saludos! ¡Que pasen un buen día!<strong>


	5. Una nueva vida

**¡Hola!  
>Sé que me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero es que se me fue el Internet por un par de semanas y ya no pude. Pero aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo y, como creo que está un poco más largo, me siento como si ya me hubiera redimido.<br>Pues bien, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo<em>_ 5: Una nueva vida_

Danny llevaba ya dos horas viendo telenovelas con la madre de Dash, y la verdad era que, a pesar de reconocer que las historias no estaban tan mal, se encontraba ansioso por huir de ese lugar y volver a Amity Park; de hecho, ya había pensado en una solución: cuando la madre de Dash se desatendiera de él, saldría a la calle y pediría informes exactos sobre su ubicación y sobre alguna manera de transportarse fuera de ahí.

Sin embargo, la tercera hora de la telenovela estaba a punto de comenzar y no había forma de escapar por el momento; mientras tanto, permitiría a su imaginación volar hasta Casper High, donde su querida y linda novia, Sam Manson, estaba. Ella era una de las razones por las que deseaba volver lo más pronto posible, no podía dejar de verla por mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Sam en estos momentos?"

En Casper High... en uno de los baños de Casper High, estaba Paulina Sánchez, la chica que ya se creía la novia de Danny Phantom y que sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para hacérselo saber a Samantha Manson... y al parecer, el momento era ahora.

-Oye, Sam - la aludida acababa de entrar a ese mismo baño, aunque, cuando vio a la latina ahí, se dispuso a salir; desafortunadamente, Paulina la había llamado justo antes de que pusiera un pie afuera - ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿No piensas saludar?

-Ahh... hola - saludó con desgano - ¿Ya me puedo retirar?

-No tonta, - rio con falsedad - tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Ah, sí?... – una pequeña pizca de curiosidad se despertó dentro de sí, pero sospechaba que sería sólo otra más de sus tonterías - Pues bien... ¿y qué es?

-¡Danny y yo estamos juntos ahora! - exclamó triunfante.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Danny y tú juntos? – Sí, otra tontería - Oh, por favor, no me hagas reír.

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo ha dicho? - preguntó en un tono de sorpresa fingida.

-¿Decirme qué?

-¡Él y yo nos besamos! - explicó con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso no es cierto - exclamó Sam totalmente confiada.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? - retó Paulina. La ojivioleta le dio la espalda y salió del baño sin hacerle caso; pero, al parecer, iba a ser difícil deshacerse de la latina y evitar que siguiera contándole falsas verdades, porque enseguida la siguió.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! Yo confío en él - le aseguró.

A la ojiverde no le gustó mucho esta respuesta; esperaba que Sam se enfadara o se pusiera celosa, pero no estaba resultando. Décimas de segundo más tarde, notó que "Danny" estaba muy cerca, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, sacando cosas de su casillero y se le ocurrió algo.

-Bueno... - comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacía él - te lo voy a demostrar - siguió caminando con la mirada de la ojivioleta fija en ella. Se aproximó al ojiazul y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Dash estaba gustoso, pero antes de que pudiera responderle el beso, Sam se acercó y empujó a la chica que con tantas ganas lo besaba.

-¡Quítatele de encima! - gritó encolerizada.

-NADIE me empuja - aseveró Paulina mientras se acercaba peligrosamente enojada - y menos una perdedora chica gótica como tú.

-¡No soy una perdedora! - gritó aun más enojada Sam, pero su grito fue opacado por el de otros tantos estudiantes que ahora corrían sin dirección ni sentido por los pasillos; un fantasma había aparecido.

Dash, Sam y Paulina miraron sorprendidos al espectro que se había dignado en aparecer por la escuela (dos de ellos apenas contenían el miedo en su interior).

-¡Danny, haz algo! - pidió Paulina asustada.

-¿Hacer qué? - preguntó en un estado de nerviosismo muy notorio.

-Conviértete en fantasma.

Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban cerca lo alentaron a transformarse.

-Está bien - exclamó con voz trémula, asustado por el hecho de que se iba a enfrentar él solo a un monstruo, y emocionado por el hecho de que todos lo alababan como siempre lo hacían a Danny Phantom - ¡Me convertiré en Danny Phantom! - gritó extendiendo sus manos y elevándolas por encima de su cabeza (sabiendo que esto era lo que Danny hacía)... pero, ¿ahora qué? No sabía qué más hacer, ¡no sabía cómo transformarse!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró... por primera vez en su vida se concentró duro en lograrlo... ¡y lo logró! No supo cómo lo hizo, pero había conseguido transformarse en un fantasma.

-¿Soy un fantasma? - preguntó con excitación observando su propio aspecto y regocijándose con las sensaciones nuevas que le recorrían de pies a cabeza. ¿Así que así se sentía ser un fantasma? - ¡Esto es genial!

Justo después de que Dash terminara de decir esto, el otro fantasma que estaba presente le lanzó un no muy potente rayo de energía que lo derribó con facilidad y lo dejó en el suelo con cara pálida. Se acercó a él poco a poco con una clara intención de atacarlo otra vez, pero fue alcanzado por otro rayo de energía antes de que lograra hacerlo; este nuevo rayo provenía de una muñequera de Sam.

-¡Qué bueno que siempre cargo una de estas conmigo!

El espectro rugió furioso al verse agredido de esa manera y se abalanzó sobre ella; sin embargo, la ojivioleta (afortunadamente) tenía tanta experiencia en el asunto de las luchas contra fantasmas que le fue facilísimo evitar sus ataques y encerrarlo en el termo Fenton que Danny alguna vez le dio como protección.

-Tú... tú... ¡me salvaste! - exclamó Dash sorprendido desde el suelo, mirando a la ojivioleta. ¡Tal vez por eso era la novia de Danny!

-Oh, Danny, cariño - se acercó Paulina y se sentó en el piso junto a él - ¿Estas bien?

Dash captó la mirada inquisidora de Sam y se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar una decisión: aceptar a Paulina y dejar a Sam, o seguir con Sam y rechazar a Paulina. Lo pensó por poco tiempo y concluyó que necesitaría a Samantha Manson a su lado en caso de que hubiera otro ataque fantasma, y Paulina... bueno, a ella siempre podría hacerla caer con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ehh... estoy bien, pero... no me digas cariño - Sam sonrió al escuchar esto.

-Pero Danny, amor, ¡tú y yo nos besamos!

-¿Nos besamos? No lo recuerdo.

La chica rugió de furia y frustración, quizá aun más de lo que el fantasma hubiese podido, y se alejó de ahí con paso rápido.

-Jamás te dejará en paz, ¿o sí? - preguntó Sam tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el ahora ojivierde la tomó y se puso de pie.

-No lo creo - le contestó.

La ojivioleta sonrió y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el salón donde tomaría la siguiente clase, dejando así a su novio fantasma atrás, pero pronto recordó algo y dio media vuelta.

-¡Oye Danny! - gritó para que la lejanía no impidiera la comunicación - No olvides que hoy es tarde de películas en mi casa... 6 en punto... ¡No llegues tarde! - dio media vuelta de nuevo y reanudó la marcha para, al fin, desaparecer dentro de un salón.

El chico se quedó estupefacto. Si iba a tener el cuerpo y poderes de Danny Phantom, iba a ser necesario tener también la vida y costumbres de Danny Fenton.

"¡Oh, no!"

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Lo estuve leyendo antes de publicarlo y me di cuenta de que muchas de las partes de este capítulo suenan algo infantiles, pues las escribí hace más varios años. Claro, todavía soy mucho muy infantil, pero creo que ahora escribo mejor (espero). Por esto mismo agradezco demasiado la atención que me están prestando al leer este fic. Me honran.<br>****Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su gusto.  
>Los veo luego. ¡Saludos!<strong>


	6. Un nuevo interés

**¡Hola!  
>No debí tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Lo siento!<br>Pero aquí viene el siguiente capítulo. Espero que no los decepcione. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6: Un nuevo interés<em>

Dash estaba en problemas.

Ser Danny Phantom implicaba ser Danny Fenton también, lo cual sería un poco difícil, considerando que no sabía mucho sobre su vida: era amigo de Tucker Foley y Sam Manson (y novio de esta última), sus padres eran unos locos caza-fantasmas y su hermana Jazz era linda... muy linda. Lamentablemente, eso no servía de mucho, así que tendría que ser precavido si no quería ser descubierto, porque si llegase a serlo... si llegaran a saber que él no era Danny realmente, harían lo posible por traer a el verdadero Danny de regreso y él sería devuelto al aburrido pueblo donde vivía con su madre; por supuesto, no era que no quisiera volver con ella nunca, pero al menos no deseaba regresar el momento.

Como sea, el problema inmediato con el que tenía que lidiar era esa estúpida cita en casa de Manson para ver películas. Por lo menos Foley también estaría ahí y la _cita_ no sería romántica, no tendría que pretender que estaba _saliendo _con la novia de Danny.

Era esa parte de la vida de Fenton la que no le gustaba para nada; los poderes estaban increíbles y ser el mejor amigo del alcalde tenía muchos convenientes, pero ser novio de Samantha Manson... ¡¿Por qué Danny salía con ella? ¿Por qué no era novio de alguna chica linda y popular, una de tantas que querían salir con él?... Ni hablar, no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso... bueno, podría terminar con ella, pero ya estaba decidido que la necesitaba a su lado.

... Así que no había nada más por hacer y nada más por pensar; iría a su casa a ver películas y rogaría que todo saliera bien para él.

Dos horas más tarde, los _tres __amigos _se encontraban ya en la parte de abajo de la casa de Sam, recostados en el gran sillón rojo y listos para ver una, dos o las películas que soportaran.

Dash, quien se encontraba entre sus "amigos", no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante toda la tarde. Los otros dos sólo lo dejaron en paz y, aunque se preguntaban qué tenía, nunca le preguntaron nada.

Sam estaba un poco extrañada porque "Danny" se estaba mostrando algo distante; no era que siempre se la pasaran abrazados o tomados de la mano, pero siempre que veían una película él la abrazaba... ¡era por ley! Y, hasta ahora, él no había hecho ni un sólo movimiento. Además, había algo en su actitud a lo largo del día que le había parecido de lo más extraña: por la mañana no pasó por ella y, cuando le preguntó la razón, él le confesó que lo había olvidado, cosa muy inusual, pero aún creíble; sin embargo, también fue raro su comportamiento en otras ocasiones, como en el salón de clases, donde no hizo nada de nada, y en el descanso, cuando lo derrotó el fantasma; y en ningún momento del día se había acercado a platicar con ella o a robarle un beso como usualmente lo hacía... ¡y ahora se estaba muriendo por uno!

De pronto, un extraño sonido chirriante llenó el lugar: era el celular de Tucker, una llamada. Al parecer tenía algunos asuntos de alcalde que resolver en el ayuntamiento y no podía quedarse para ver el final de la película. Se disculpó con sus amigos y se fue de la casa, entonces Dash y Sam se quedaron solos.

La ojivioleta vio la oportunidad para conseguir ese beso que tanto anhelaba. Se acercó decididamente a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Dash, mientras tanto, estaba inmóvil y espantado.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" ¿Qué hacía? ¡¿Qué hacía? No quería ser besado por ella, no otra vez, no podría resistirlo. Aunque, claro, era muy probable que en esos momentos ella ya fuera más popular que él, entonces besarla no debería ser tan malo. La contempló de cerca y decidió que, ¡wow!, ella era bonita…

-Ahh... – murmuró embobado el chico. Sí, era linda, pensó, pero besarla no era algo que fuera a hacer en esos momentos - te... eengo que ir al baño - exclamó de pronto con urgencia.

-Oh, por su puesto - Sam lo dejó ir.

-... y... ¿dónde… ee… es… tá?

-Donde siempre... al fondo en aquella puerta.

Dash salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño. ¡Eso había estado demasiado cerca!

¿Qué haría ahora? No podía estar todo el día encerrado en el baño, tendría que salir en algún momento, y cuando saliera ella estaría ahí, esperando a su novio Danny Fenton, el cual se suponía que era él. Entonces... ¿tendría que fingir ser su novio?... ¿y besarla... y abrazarla?

… O, tal vez, no tenía por qué salir...

Rápidamente, encantado de haber encontrado una solución, se transformó en fantasma y se hizo intangible e invisible para salir a escondidas a través de la ventana; entonces voló (huyó) a su casa, sin voltear hacia atrás.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Dash estaba en su casillero (de Danny) sacando unos libros para el próximo periodo, cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se giró para ver quién era y observó a Sam Manson, al parecer, muy enojada.

-Oye Danny, ¿qué esta pasando? - preguntó seriamente - Hoy, de nuevo, no pasaste por mi para venir a la escuela, y ayer me dejaste sola sin decirme ni una palabra o explicarme el por qué.

-Ahh... pues, verás… - tartamudeó nervioso - fue... ¡un fantasma!

-¿Un fantasma?

-Sí, y tuve que salir a pelear con él. – explicó (mintió) muy convencido. ¡Qué inteligente era! Se le había ocurrido una muy buena excusa...

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? - inquirió la gótica ahora más molesta que antes.

... o no.

-Yo... - ¿y ahora qué le decía?

-¿Me estas dejando afuera de nuevo? - preguntó refiriéndose a la época al principio de su noviazgo cuando él no la dejaba inmiscuirse en sus batallas contra fantasmas - ¡Daniel Fenton, no te lo voy a decir otra vez, tú no puedes excluirme de esto! Al igual que tú y Tucker, yo formo parte del equipo y de la cacería de fantasmas. ¡Así que no seas tan engreído y te creas el centro del Universo! - le gritó en la cara, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

¡Wow! Dash la miro entre aterrorizado y maravillado, Samantha Manson era muy valiente y decidida: se había enfrentado fácilmente a su novio Danny Phantom, ¡y ni siquiera había titubeado!... ¡Qué genial!

Comenzó en ese mismo instante a razonar un poco. No le convenía tener a Sam enojada con él y no podría huir todo el tiempo; ella y él eran novios y algún día tendría que empezar a actuar como tal. ¡Al mal paso darle prisa!

-¡Sam! - la llamó. Ella volteó y se le quedó vendo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Ahora qué quiere?" Pensó la ojivioleta. Estaba a punto de hacerle esa pregunta, pero antes siquiera de que abriera la boca, "Danny" llegó hasta ahí, la abrazó y la besó. Ese beso se sentía diferente... muy diferente; lo que fuera, no le gustaba mucho, pero... ni hablar. Cuando se separaron, Sam pronunció un nos vemos y se marchó.

Dash estaba anonadado por lo bien que besaba Sam, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Tal vez, pensó, sí le iba a gustar ser su novio.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

><p><strong>Pero, ¡por Dios, ¿qué he hecho?<br>¿A Dash le gusta Sam? Ni siquiera sé por qué decidí hacer eso. Y si quieren saber qué pasará después, no duden en leer el siguiente capítulo.  
>¡Qué mal que en este no tuvo aparición Danny! Pero ya lo veremos.<br>¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! ¡Los veré luego!  
>¡Saludos! <strong>


	7. Planes de regreso

**¡Hola!  
>Soy un asco de persona. ¡¿Por qué rayos me cuesta tanto trabajo actualizar? Debo hacer de ese un propósito para el nuevo año.<br>Si alguien sigue leyendo, sepa que tiene mi eterno agradecimiento y cariño. Les deseo que pasen una bonita Navidad y despidan como se merece a este año maravilloso que se va.  
>Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero que no lo odien mucho. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7: Planes de regreso<em>

Viernes por la mañana, casa de Dash y su madre…

-¡Dashy, querido, ayúdame a poner la mesa! – pidió la ex-señora Baxter con amabilidad y, sin embargo, logrando fastidiar al ojiazul.

La mamá de Dash era una buena mujer, reconocía Danny, quien sentía algo así como un gran aprecio por ella… excepto cuando lo llamaba de esa manera. No era que los diminutivos le molestaran (todo mundo lo llamaba Danny en vez de Daniel, esa era la prueba), pero _Dashy_… eso se escuchaba patético.

El ojiazul comenzó a moverse por la cocina, limpiando la mesa y acomodando platos, mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en ese asunto de los nombres para enfocarse en otro más importante: sus planes de regreso.

El día anterior, mientras la madre de Dash dormía, Danny había salido hasta la central de autobuses del pequeño pueblo (que era lo único que lo conectaba con el mundo) y había conseguido información suficiente para volver a Amity Park: el viaje costaría 50 dólares (que conseguiría a hurtadillas del bolso de "su madre") y se llevaría a cabo el sábado por la mañana.

Ahora, a un sólo día de este suceso, Danny se encontraba ansioso. ¡Volvería a casa! Eso era algo que había estado deseando desde que amaneció en el cuerpo de Dash casi una semana atrás. ¡Vería a su familia, amigos… y a Sam! La extrañaba tanto a ella. También extrañaba tener poderes; había chocado con diez puertas (por lo menos) intentando traspasarlas con intangibilidad, había tenido que recorrer el pueblo sin sus poderes para volar, lo cual era cansado, y luego había perdido un encuentro con un zorrillo porque ya no tenía su rayo laser con que atacarlo.

Hubiera llamado a Amity Park antes, a su familia o a sus amigos, pero la madre de Dash había decidido que los celulares estaban prohibidos en la casa, pues tenía miedo de que su antiguo esposo pudiera querer localizarla (como dato adicional, se podría aclarar que había una deuda económica de por medio); aunque, de todos modos, si tuvieran un teléfono hubiera sido imposible hacer una llamada: nunca había señal cuando intentaba hacerlo en el bar del pueblo.

Se preguntaba qué podría estar ocurriendo en Amity Park con Sam, y qué estaría pasando ahora que Dash estaba en su cuerpo.

-Sólo espero que se mantenga alejado de Sam – murmuró distraído.

Un sonido familiar de repente llamó su atención, ¡su propia voz! Sorprendido se echó un vistazo a sí mismo, pero seguía pareciendo un rubio fornido.

-¿Decías algo querido? – preguntó la madre de Dash curiosa cuando escuchó su voz, la cual seguía siendo la de Dash.

-¡Ah! No… ehh… ma… mamá.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya encendido la televisión cariño, la telenovela está a punto de empezar… ¡y acuérdate cómo terminó ayer! ¡Se reveló que… - pero la reseña que la mujer estaba a punto de dar del programa del día anterior perdía importancia frente a lo que en ese mismo momento sus ojos veían: él… en una entrevista… en televisión.

_-No me gusta presumir, pero soy genial – hablaba con poca modestia aquel que controlaba su cuerpo al frente de la pelirroja entusiasta que lo entrevistaba – Todos me aman, yo me amo. – era Dash, y se veía que la estaba pasando genial._

"¡Oh, rayos!" pensó Danny mirando la pantalla del televisor.

_-¿Cuáles son tus próximos planes? – preguntó la reportera._

_-Ser cool, genial… y hacer muchas cosas cool-es y geniales._

-… que hoy lo dirían! – terminó de contar la mamá de Dash, inconsciente de que "su hijo" no estaba prestándole atención - ¡Vamos Dashy, ya empezó! – y cambió de canal, haciendo que la cara del chico ojiazul de la pantalla se transformara en el rostro de una pelinegra que miraba con expresión de shock a un hombre, que en ese momento tenía una expresión sombría. Tonterías de telenovelas.

_-Lo siento –decía el hombre – Sólo somos ella y yo. No hay padre, hermanos, familiares o conocidos… Siempre hemos sido nosotros dos, y siempre seremos nosotros dos._

Danny suspiró con frustración. Esperaba que aquella fuera la única tontería que Dash hubiera hecho durante su estadía en su cuerpo, aunque eso sonaba poco probable.

En Casper High, esa misma mañana…

Era tiempo de descanso y el trío Tucker, Sam y "Danny" se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, después de la exhaustiva entrevista que el feliz ojiazul había dado. ¿Cómo no ser feliz si tenía más de lo que podía imaginar? Fama, poder y, sobretodo, una novia que ahora le parecía más bonita e interesante de lo que le parecía antes de ser su novio… ah, y también una experta besadora, porque cada beso le sabía mejor que el anterior… aunque estos claramente estaban siendo menos cada día, ¿y cómo no? Sam no era tonta y sabía que algo no andaba bien con Danny, aunque aún no sabía lo que podía eso ser.

En ese mismo momento, el ojiazul se encontraba observando a Sam con una mirada muy boba, una que desde hacía unos cuantos días traía pegada en el rostro. No era que no le gustara a la ojivioleta, le hacía sentirse un poco halagada, pero a veces resultaba un poco incomoda; lo malo era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo o para preguntarle si algo le pasaba, porque cada vez que lo intentaba él la hacía sonrojar con un ataque de besos o su ahora usual _empalagosidad_.

Afortunadamente, Danny no sabía nada de esto (¿o desafortunadamente?); de lo contrario, molería a Dash a golpes por acercarse a su novia.

Y hablando de Danny…

La mamá de Dash se había quedado dormida después de terminarse la telenovela, y Danny no tardó en aprovechar para subir a su cuarto y esculcar su bolso hasta encontrar un billete nuevecito de 100.

"Se lo pagaré cuando consiga de vuelta mi cuerpo" pensó sin sentir mucho pesar, volver a casa bien valía robar esos 100 dólares; sin embargo, él no era un ladrón y definitivamente iba a pagárselo.

Se dirigió enseguida a su habitación (a la de Dash) y se acostó en la cama.

-Mañana vuelvo a Amity Park – pronunció y sonrió.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm... Sí, Sam debió haberse enterado que ese no era su Danny, pero cuando lo escribí descarté esa idea para poder seguir con el fic. Espero que no les moleste mucho eso (aunque en parte a mí sí).<br>Siento de verdad la tardanza (y el capítulo tan corto de hoy) y agradezco muchísimo la atención que me están prestando.  
><strong>**Los veo después.  
>¡Saludos! ¡Y felices fiestas! <strong>


	8. Regreso

**¡Hola!  
>Bien, ya está, no me tardé tanto esta vez (Logro desbloqueado -100G, ja ja ja ). Este capítulo fue uno de los primeros que escribí, ya lo tenía contemplado mucho antes de escribir la historia; ¿por qué?, fácil, porque Danny vuelve. ¡Sí, vuelve! Veamos cómo. Espero que les guste.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo <em>_8: Regreso_

Eso era el colmo…

Sábado por la mañana, la llegada de un nuevo fin de semana, y "Danny" (de nuevo) no quiso hacer nada divertido, a excepción de estar a solas con Sam y llenarla de besos… pero eso ya no era divertido, comenzaba a parecer más fastidioso; tal vez ella debería comenzar a restringirle los permisos o hacer algo que lo detuviera en su extraño comportamiento.

La gótica había probado de todo: videojuegos, pizzas, películas, paseos y nada funcionaba, a tanto había llegado su desesperación que hasta le había sugerido ir a _Skulk and Lurk_ (recordando la ocasión en que cambiaron de personalidad hacía unas pocas semanas y Danny, aunque no era él mismo, le había pedido que lo llevara), pero respondió que prefería quedarse con ella en un lugar menos aburrido.

Después de almorzar en casa de los Fenton esa mañana, los dos subieron a la habitación del ojiazul. "Danny" peleó duro por quedarse ahí arriba, solos; sin embargo, Sam terminó por convencerlo de que salieran un rato… ¿a dónde? A su árbol… sí, el árbol debajo del cual se hicieron novios. Pero, al parecer, a "Danny" se le había olvidado dónde quedaba… y eso era el colmo, porque habían prometido ir ahí de vez en cuando, habían pactado que ese era un lugar especial para ambos, ¡y lo había olvidado! Sam tuvo que indicarle cuál era el camino para llegar, mientras él, cargándola en su modo fantasma, volaba por sobre toda la ciudad.

Para Dash, que no estaba acostumbrado a viajar con carga, era esa una tarea difícil; aceptaba que Sam era muy ligera (era uno de los beneficios de tener una dieta a base de vegetales), pero, a pesar de eso, el chico fantasma sentía que no podía más y que ya no era capaz de coordinar ninguno de sus movimientos por el terrible cansancio que sentía.

-¡Oye Danny, ten cuidado! – exclamó algo preocupada la pelinegra cuando sintió que se ladeaba y estaba a punto de caer. Jamás había ocurrido un solo accidente por viajar de ese modo, pero últimamente los poderes de Danny estaban un poco extraños.

-Ehh… sí, claro – murmuro distraído y, segundos más tarde, Sam se volvió a ladear.

-¿Ocurre algo Danny?

-No, no es… - comenzó a decir, pero abruptamente se detuvo; ahí abajo estaba él… estaba Danny… Dash… Del nerviosismo soltó a Sam, quien comenzó a gritar al verse desprotegida y en el aire.

-¡Daaaaaaannyyyyyyyyy!

Justo antes de llegar al suelo (y ganarse una o dos fracturas), un chico de cabello rubio, gran musculatura y ojos azules, la atrapó en el aire y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-¡Wow! – pronunció Sam sorprendida y agradecida con el chico. Pronto reparó que era Dash, aunque lucía… un poco diferente – Dash, muchas… gracias – dejo de observarlo cuando notó la expresión rara que tenía en su rostro; definitivamente lucía muy diferente a como ella lo recordaba… no era que llevara mucho tiempo fuera de Amity Park.

-De nada.

El rubio (Danny) no dejaba de mirarla de un modo taaan raro; para Sam, eso no tenía sentido, pero la verdad era que sí lo tenía: Danny no la había visto en toda una semana, ¡una larga semana! Así que el hecho de que no pudiera apartar su embobada mirada de su rostro, y que no se atreviera a soltarla además, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

"Al fin está en mis brazos, ¡otra vez!" pensó con júbilo el chico. Se veía tan hermosa a sus ojos, tan linda, más linda que nunca… ¡Una semana sin verla y… sin besarla! ¡Y ahora podía hacerlo!

No contuvo sus deseos por mucho tiempo y la besó en los labios. El primer instinto de Sam fue empujarlo; sin embargo, algo en esos labios… en ese beso, le parecía familiar (y no por la ocasión aquella cuando le besó para liberar a Danny del hechizo de Ember). Por un segundo le correspondió, ¡este beso le recordaba tanto a Danny!... y entonces recordó a _Danny;_ jamás se permitiría besar a Dash mientras fuera novia de Daniel Fenton.

-¡Ahh, Dash, suéltame! – con ambas manos lo empujó y, al caer él, ella también.

Danny lo comprendió entonces gracias al golpe: ¡él era Dash! No se suponía que Sam besara a Dash… pero ella le había respondido durante una fracción de segundo, pudo sentirlo; no sabía si emocionarse o ponerse triste.

-¡Oh, maldición! – exclamó molesta la ojivioleta cuando, al girarse y buscar a "Danny", notó que no estaba. El chico a su lado no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita y sonreír tiernamente: esa era su Sam - ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-… De nada en especial. Pero… te equivocas en algo Sam, Danny aquí está.

-¿Y dónde según tú?

-Justo enfrente de ti.

-¿Ah, sí? – exclamó entre molesta y sarcástica.

-Sam… - Danny se atrevió a tomarle las manos – Yo soy Danny.

-¡Suéltame! – se quitó sus grandes manos de encima y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse; pero, de pronto, reaccionó al contacto de la mano de "Dash" sobre la suya, algo había de especial… algo que le hizo sopesar seriamente las palabras del chico. La verdad era que no era una idea absurda si se le examinaba con detenimiento: que ese rubio fuera realmente Danny explicaría el extraño comportamiento del otro "Danny" a lo largo de la semana, la indiferencia que sentía al besarlo e incluso la familiaridad del beso que acababa de recibir… y esa extraña sensación cuando tocó su mano. Giró de nuevo - ¿Qué?

-Yo no soy Dash, sólo estoy en su cuerpo… desde el lunes... pero en realidad soy Danny – cuando terminó de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que parecía su explicación y pensó que ella no le creería, pero de pronto la escuchó comentar:

-Ese día fue cuando comenzaste a actuar extraño… no pasaste por mi… - recordó. No lo creía, ya venía suponiendo que algo raro pasaba, pero… ¿tan raro? ¿Un cambio de cuerpos?

-¿No lo hice? – le escuchó preguntar.

-Ni el lunes, ni el martes… el resto de la semana sí.

La ojivioleta se permitió creer que era cierto lo que el ojiazul le decía y concluyó que, definitivamente, la idea de que él era Danny encajaba.

-Un fantasma te derribó en la escuela y yo lo derroté – agregó cuando recordó ese pequeño incidente. El verdadero Danny no habría perdido contra un fantasma tan insignificante como aquél.

-¿En serio? ¡Diantres! Mi reputación debe estar por los suelos – exclamó al imaginar la vergüenza de haber sido rescatado por su novia; ¿y quién? ¡Danny Phantom!

-Y besaste a Paulina.

-¡¿Que hice qué? – preguntó alterado por la mera idea… ¿Eso significaba que le había sido infiel mientras no era él?

Hasta ese momento, la chica gótica se había referido a él como Danny, pues parecía probable. De hecho, estaba ya casi un 99% segura de que así era, pero debía tener por lo menos una prueba si quería llegar al 100%.

-¿Cómo sé que en verdad eres Danny Fenton? ¡Pruébalo!

"Dash" puso una cara de estar pensando y luego pareció recordar algo. Sonrió pícaro.

-Odias abiertamente que tus padres te llamen Samie, pero adoras cuando en privado yo te llamo así.

Sam se sonrojó al instante que escuchó eso. Sí, definitivamente era Danny, nadie más lo sabía aparte de él.

-Entonces… ehhh… debemos saber qué te pasó y buscar la forma de volverte a la normalidad.

-Sí, pero antes, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Oh, claro.

-¿Por qué le regresaste el beso a _Dash?_

-Creo que en el fondo sabía que eras tú. Además, ese beso me supo mucho más familiar que _todos_ los de la última semana.

¡**Todos **los de la última semana…! Cuando Danny escuchó esto enfureció; había estado confiando en que Dash se alejaría de ella, nunca se le pasó por la mente que aprovecharía la ocasión para ser su novio. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a besarla? ¡Ella no era su novia!

-¡¿Dash te besó? Arghhh… ¡Dash me las va a pagar por besar a **mi **novia! – rugió amenazante.

-Cálmate – Sam colocó sus manos en sus hombros, produciendo un efecto instantáneo de relajación en él. No quería que hubiera un problema (aunque estaba segura de que ella deseaba algún tipo de venganza contra Dash por la mentira… pero eso esperaría), lo primordial era regresar a la normalidad a su novio – Si te hace sentir mejor, tú besas muchísimo mejor.

-… - por un momento se distrajo, su expresión de furia se disipó casi completamente – ¿en serio? – rio nerviosamente y la contempló a profundidad. Sonrió. Se acercó poco a poco a su rostro, inclinándose para poder besarla (era raro tener que inclinarse tanto para besar a Sam), pero ella le detuvo posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Sí, pero ahora no quiero besar a _Dash_.

-Ahh… - suspiró y regresó a su posición erguida – Está bien. Entonces acabemos con esto de una buena vez y para siempre.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... y que haya actualizado pronto... Y espero que hayan tenido unos últimos días del año fabulosos. Démosle la bienvenida al 2012 con una sonrisa y un review, ¿qué tal? Ja ja ja...<br>_El árbol_, me encanta usarlo en mis fics. El árbol de Danny y Sam es un sitio ideal para pasar una tarde bonita viendo el amanecer o el atardecer, lo que sea.  
>¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Pues nada aparte de las usuales gracias que les doy por seguir leyendo mi historia y dejarme sus lindos reviews.<br>¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? No se me ocurre nada... mmm, tal vez ya lo dije todo... mmm... ****¡Ya, que alguien me calle! Es que ando de ociosa porque son las 3 de la mañana y no tengo sueño, je je; pero para no seguir quitándoles su valioso tiempo mejor me voy a twitter a seguir dejando tonterías, ja ja.  
>¡Hasta pronto! <strong>


	9. Plan

**¡Hola!  
>No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capítulo, así con los dejo con él sin más demora.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9: Plan<em>

¡Estaba perdido!

¿Cómo rayos había conseguido Danny Fenton llegar hasta Amity Park sin sus poderes de fantasma? Dash pensó que tal vez había venido con su madre… o tal vez se había escapado de casa; si ese era el caso, entonces ella debía estar muy preocupada en esos momentos, ¡pobre de ella, con lo preocupada que era…!

"¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡No debo estar preocupándome por mi madre en estos momentos!" Cierto, lo primordial era evitar que lo descubrieran y huir, debía huir de Danny y Sam para que no lo forzaran a devolverle su cuerpo; aunque, de cualquier modo, él no sabía cómo hacer eso… Sin embargo, era muy probable que Danny Fenton y sus amigos lograran averiguarlo con tal de que Danny Phantom fuera _Danny Phantom_ de nuevo.

¿Y ahora qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Primero que nada esconderse. Pronto encontró un seguro callejón oscuro, donde rápidamente penetró, para después esconderse detrás de un gran contenedor de basura, donde era seguro que no lo verían. De pronto se sintió salvado.

-Hola… Dash – se escuchó la voz de Sam.

"¡Oh, no!"

Y de pronto se sintió vulnerable.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente e intentó salir corriendo por una pequeña abertura que estaba al final del callejón, pero alguien (un fornido guapo, según su criterio) frente a él se lo impidió. Era él… Danny lo sujetó de la camisa y, con mucha facilidad, lo levantó, entonces lo presionó contra la pared.

-Vaya Dash, creo que debo agradecer que seas un tipo musculoso y así yo pueda hacer esto tan cómodamente; debo decir que esa fue una de las ventajas de ser tú durante esa semana, pero aun así, ¡vas a devolverme mi cuerpo! – exigió con dureza mientras lo presionaba todavía más contra a pared.

-Calma, calma – pidió el chico asustado.

-¡Tú no hables! – rugió Sam, quien de pronto se acercó a él. Lo único que se le ocurría a Dash en esos momentos era que Sam se veía muy bonita aun enojada – Después de todas tus mentiras… ¡me hiciste creer que eras Danny!

-¡Y vas a pagar por eso! – exclamó amenazador este último. – Pero ahora no, no quiero dañar mucho a mi cuerpo.

Bueno, esta advertencia logró (por lo menos) devolver la atención del rubio (entonces azabache) desde lo sexy que lucía Sam, hasta el verdadero problema que tenía con su novio. Pero, ¡¿cómo resolverlo? No sabía cómo devolverle su cuerpo… y más importante, ¡no quería hacerlo! Y…

"Un segundo. Ahora yo soy el fantasma, ¡yo tengo los poderes de fantasma!... ¡y él no!"

-Entonces Dash, ¿dejarás de ser yo y yo dejaré de ser tú, y regresaremos a la normalidad? – preguntó Danny tratando de permanecer calmado.

-No – le respondió sencillamente y se hizo intangible, para luego escapar del agarre de Danny y salir volando. Una semana antes no habría podido hacerlo, pero Dash había logrado controlar sus poderes un poco más… claro, esa no era una fortuna para el verdadero chico fantasma.

-Genial. Él es un fantasma y yo no… y al parecer, no volveré a serlo – exclamó frustrado el ojiazul.

-Vamos Danny, no te desanimes – Sam le puso una mano en el hombro (con dificultad) a manera de apoyo – Ya verás que lo resolveremos – le dijo la ojivioleta intentando sonar convincente a ambos.

-¡¿Cómo? – preguntó desesperado – ¡Dash tiene mis poderes fantasmales, él puede escapar y yo no puedo atraparlo! – terminó de decir con la mirada en el suelo.

-Tal vez tú no – murmuró pensativa Sam después de unos segundos, atrayendo la atención del chico – pero sí algún otro fantasma.

-¿Crees que algún fantasma se ofrecería a ayudarme _a mí_? – cuestionó con ironía un incrédulo Danny.

-No. Pero si lo obligamos… quizás sí. Y yo tengo una idea – de pronto pareció recuperar la energía - ¡Vamos, acompáñame! - Salió corriendo y Danny la siguió. No sabía qué era lo que se le había ocurrido a su novia (que esperaba siguiera siendo su novia después de eso, si nada volvía a la normalidad), pero esperaba que fuera una buena idea que ayudara a solucionar el problema en el que se había metido.

-¿Vamos a la casa de Tucker? – preguntó el chico al reconocer el camino que estaban tomando.

-Así es. A la casa de Tucker.

Llegaron muy pronto al lugar y llamaron en la puerta. Afortunadamente fue él quien salió a recibirlos.

-Hola Sam y… - observó con confusión a Danny… ¡por supuesto, entonces tenía la figura de un rubio! - ¿Dash? – volvió nuevamente la mirada hacía su amiga. - ¿Ocurre algo, Sam?

-Sí, pero te explicamos luego. ¿Podrías venir al laboratorio Fenton con nosotros? – preguntó Sam.

-¿Al laboratorio de mis padres? – intervino el rubio.

-Ah, no lo sé Sam, tenía una junta con… Un momento, ¿cómo que _al laboratorio de **tus** padres_? – cuestionó extrañado al notar lo que había dicho el chico.

-¡Genial! – exclamó la pelinegra sin esperar a recibir una respuesta afirmativa – Vamos, acompáñanos – lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló, obligándolo a correr con él.

-Está bien, está bien, iré contigo – acordó el moreno - Pero ¿por qué él viene con nosotros?

-Te lo explico allá.

…

-¡¿Cómo que él es Danny? ¿En serio esperas que te crea eso? – el escuchar que Dash era en verdad Danny había sido lo más ridículo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo; sin embrago, el joven alcalde agradecía que su amiga fuera tan amable como para compadecerse de él y animarse a hacerle una buena broma en esos días, cuando tanto estrés le estaba causando la alcaldía. – Je je… bien, ahora sí. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad pasa?

-¡Eso! – señaló nuevamente Sam – No es ninguna broma, ¿por qué no nos crees?

Danny comprendió por qué, por la misma razón por la cual Sam no le había creído en un principio, y si quería que su amigo le creyera, entonces debía convencerlo de igual forma que lo hizo con su novia.

-Veamos… – empezó Danny, acercándose un paso a su escéptico amigo – En 4to grado, cuando el trabajo de artes de Sam desapareció…

-Ok. Ok. Ahora te creo – interrumpió nervioso y alarmado el de gafas. Ese era un pequeño secreto que nadie aparte de ellos sabía… y que nadie, aparte de ellos dos, debía saber.

-¿Qué pasó con mi trabaj…? – iba a decir Sam, pero Danny pronto la cortó en medio de la frase.

-No paso nada Sam. ¿Por qué no nos dices cuál era tu plan?

-De acuerdo – acordó no muy convencida, segura de que ese no era un asunto que fuera a olvidar–. Tuck – comenzó dirigiéndose a él - ¿Crees que aún tengas acceso al sistema en el traje de Skulker?

-No lo sé…

-Pero podrías intentarlo, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

Tucker sacó su PDA y comenzó a oprimir botones; mientras tanto, Sam le echó una mirada a Danny y suspiró. En verdad deseaba que volviera a ser él mismo, esperaba que Skulker lograra atrapar a Dash, sacarle la verdad acerca de cómo había logrado que fuera él quien tuviera los poderes de Danny y, por fin, pudieran arreglarse las cosas. Les comentó el plan mientras Tucker seguía ajustando algunas cosillas en su PDA.

-Lo tengo. Estará aquí en… - se escuchó una explosión que interrumpió a Tucker, generada cuando Skulker entró a través del techo del laboratorio – un segundo.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó irritado el fantasma cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el lugar al que había sido arrastrado – Estaba molestando a unos bravucones en los videojuegos.

-Skulker – pronunció Danny (con la forma de Dash, por supuesto, razón por la cuál el acechador no lo reconoció).

-¿Y tú quién eres, mocoso? – cuestionó con despreció.

-¡Oye, ¿cómo que mocoso? Más respeto, por favor, para el salvador de la Tierra – pidió dignamente.

-"Más respeto" a la orden – repitió Tucker al mismo tiempo que ajustaba de nuevo su PDA, controlando con ella el traje del fantasma. Al instante, Skulker se paralizó y luego obtuvo (involuntariamente) una posición rígida, con su mano derecha alzada hasta su frente, como si fuera un militar saludando a su superior.

-Escucha –comenzó a explicar el chico rubio–, algo extraño ocurrió esta semana conmigo y yo no soy el que era… es decir, soy alguien que no soy yo… Bueno, sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo el mismo, pero…

-Él es Danny, pero con el cuerpo de Dash – interrumpió Sam, resumiendo así la larga explicación que su novio parecía estar dispuesto a dar.

-No entiendo – murmuró Skulker; a pesar de la inusual (y ridícula) posición en la que se encontraba, estaba tratando de poner atención.

-Yo, aunque tenga este cuerpo, soy Danny Phantom.

-¿Entonces no tienes poderes?

-Pues… no.

-Genial – exclamó complacido el fantasma e intentó moverse para darle una paliza ahora que podía… Error: ahora _no_ podía, estaba paralizado de la cabeza a los pies - ¡Maldición! – exclamó molesto cuando notó que no podría hacerle nada al chico.

-Descuida Skulker, sé lo mucho que quieres darme una paliza.

-¿Ah, sí? – intentó moverse nuevamente, pero le fue imposible.

-Sí, y es por eso que te necesitamos, yo tengo la manera perfecta de brindarte ese pequeño placer. Hagamos un trato…

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

><p><strong>Simplemente amo a Skulker, es mi fantasma favorito, seguido de Desiree y Reloj. Pero esto siempre lo digo, ja ja, se me acaban las cosas qué decir.<br>Sigo y sigo agradeciendo mil y mil veces (qué repetitiva me he vuelto últimamente) el apoyo que me brindan, de verdad es genial que sigan leyendo mi historia.  
>Pude haber agregado más cosas a este capítulo, pero lo dejé así para que el siguiente ya se vea cómo intentan arreglar las cosas, ¡harán plañir a Dash, ja ja ja! Síp, me gustó esa palabra.<br>En fin, me despido... aún tan aburrida como los últimos días, ¡ya quiero volver a la uni! De verdad que la UANL me hace extrañarla, ¡quiero clases! ¡Qué raro, ¿no? En fin, yo soy así de rara... y ahora sí me despido.  
>¡Hasta luego! ¡Y muchos saludos!<strong>


	10. ¿Desiree?

**¡Hola!  
>Este capítulo me da mucha risa. Se nota que no le pensé mucho al escribirlo, ya verán por qué lo digo. Mientras tanto, los dejo con él<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10: ¿Desiree?<em>

**_Amity Park, hogar de Danny Phantom_**

****Carteles con este tipo de frases y con enormes rostros de dicho fantasma habían sido colocados por todas partes de la ciudad en muy poco tiempo, desde que Danny se convirtió en el héroe del mundo, esos eran carteles muy populares que se podían ver casi desde cualquier lugar; pero sólo uno de ellos escondía detrás al Danny Phantom de carne y hueso, el real… aunque tal vez no fuera el verdadero.

Dash llevaba más de una hora arriba de un edificio, escondido tras ese gran letrero. Hacía un momento lo habían encontrado, pero afortunadamente había podido escapar.

-Uff… después de todo, ahora yo soy Danny Phantom – exclamó enaltecido – no tengo qué temer.

-Yo no diría eso – escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"Oh, no". Todo el alivió que había experimentado se escapó fluyendo de sus manos y comenzó a temblar. Volteó para encarar a su nuevo visitante y, milésimas de segundo más tarde, una mano mecánica lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo, sosteniéndolo en el aire, para luego golpearlo con el cartel detrás de él. "Es la segunda vez me sujetan de este modo" pensó desganado; ¡claro!, era lo que él siempre había hecho cuando tenía el papel de chico popular… pero eso no era algo que pudiera pensar en ese momento.

-Hola, chico fantasma – saludó la maquina frente a él.

Dash lo conocía, era el fantasma del que habían huido él y Danny una vez en el pasado; era fuerte y malo… aunque, Danny había sido más fuerte aquella vez, ¡y en esos momentos él era Danny, él tenía los poderes! Acabar con el fantasma debería resultarle fácil.

-Vengo a ajustar viejas cuentas – Skulker pronunció con el tono más amenazador que encontró, y luego aplicó una serie de descargas eléctricas que recorrieron a Dash de pies a cabeza antes de dejarlo en su condición humana.

Las cosas nunca eran fáciles, ¿o sí?

-¡No, espere, suélteme! – balbuceó Dash, espantado porque el fantasma lo tenía en sus manos (literalmente) – Yo no soy yo… él… Danny Phantom.

-Oh, mírenlo, tan asustado hasta para hablar – comentó en tono burlón – y con razón. ¡Te voy a hacer puré! – le gritó mientras lo presionaba más.

-¡No! ¡No! No soy él… me parezco… pero no lo soy – habló Dash entrecortadamente – Créeme, lo juro – rogó para ver si con eso lograba evitar la paliza que, seguramente, el fantasma iba a darle.

-¿Ah, no? – lo miró fijamente – No creas que soy tan tonto. Mis ojos no me engañan, te pareces a él, ¡eres él!

-Pero no lo soy. Yo… no sé cómo… ¡pero no soy Danny Phantom realmente, soy un chico común y corriente!

-Eso no es posible, mocoso.

-¡Pero pasó!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo? – estaba llegando a donde quería llegar.

-No lo sé.

-¡Habla! – rugió mientras lo azotaba nuevamente al letrero – Dime cómo.

-Vi… vi una luz… creo que… creo que vi una luz rosa y luego ya no vi nada… y me dormí. Cuando desperté… ¡era él! – Skulker gruñó un poco - ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! – suplicó el chico casi al borde del llanto.

Skulker rio complacido, hacer llorar a su presa era la cumbre de su trabajo y siempre era gratificante, sobretodo ahora que su presa era Danny Phantom. Pero quería más. Sacó de su armadura una navaja y la acercó a su victima, cuando escuchó una voz.

-Espera Skulker.

Danny y Sam aparecieron de repente y se ubicaron junto al fantasma y frente a Dash, quien los contempló asustado.

"Es el fin" pensó el ojiazul… bueno, uno de los ojiazules, ya saben cuál.

-A mí también me ocurrió lo mismo el día que Desireé me hechizó para que no recordara a Sam – habló para sí… Entonces eso significaba que… - ¡Dash! Dime algo: ¿una fantasma vestida de gitana y con cabello largo apareció ese día?

-No… no lo sé.

-¿Pediste algún deseo?

-No.

-¡¿De verdad? ¿No dijiste la palabra _deseo_ o _quisiera_ en algún momento?

-No… no lo recuerdo… tal vez sí.

-Deberíamos ir a ver a Desireé, Danny – comentó Sam – Preguntarle si le concedió algún deseo y pedirle que regrese todo a la normalidad si ese es el caso. Y si no, de cualquier modo podemos pedirle que te regrese a tu verdadero cuerpo. Vayamos a buscarla a la Zona Fantasma, tal vez este ahí.

-De acuerdo, pero debemos llevarlo a él – apuntó a Dash - ¿Nos ayudarás de nuevo Skulker? – preguntó.

-¿Por qué no? No tengo nada más qué hacer, excepto… - dirigió su mirada al chico que estaba sujetando y sonrió.

Danny, Tucker y Sam iban dentro de la escpectronave, viajando a través de la Zona Fantasma, buscando una señal de que Desireé estuviera cerca. Skulker había decidido viajar afuera y había solicitado que él fuera quien llevara a Dash.

Sam observaba con preocupación el cuerpo de Danny, Skulker realmente le había dado una paliza; aunque sabía que no era realmente Danny, no dejó de sentir cierta preocupación. El ojiazul a su lado también miraba de reojo a Dash, que iba viajando colgado, sólo sujetándome del pie mecánico de Skulker, pero no se detenía a pensar mucho en él; encontrar a Desireé, por ejemplo, era un asunto más del cual preocuparse.

Tucker se encontraba junto a ellos manejando la nave y también se encontraba desesperando por encontrar la solución al problema de su amigo y por las largas horas que habían buscado a la fantasma.

Pasaron los minutos y, por más vueltas que daban alrededor de la Zona Fantasma, no la hallaban. Tal vez, pensaron, no estaba en esa dimensión y, de ser así, buscarla en la otra sería mucho más difícil.

Dash ahora dormía.

-Esto es ridículo – exclamó de pronto Tucker, frenando la nave – Sería más fácil si deseáramos que ella apareciera, ¿o no?

-Vaya, tienes razón – coincidió Danny con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde aterrizó en donde pudo y los tres bajaron de la nave, Skulker bajó también y colocó al durmiente Dash en el suelo.

-Deseo que Desireé aparezca aquí y ahora – deseó Sam en un tono de voz alto.

Inmediatamente un espeso humo morado se materializó frente a ellos y, al desvanecerse, Desireé quedó a la vista.

-¿Qué les puedo… - se interrumpió al observar a los chicos (y un fantasma) presentes – Oh, son ustedes – murmuró molesta - ¿Qué quieren?

-Ya sabes lo que queremos – dijo Sam.

-Devuélveme mi cuerpo, ¡AHORA! – exigió Danny.

-No quiero – no negó haber causado el accidente ni se mostró sorprendida de que un tipo como Dash se dirigiera a ella así; no cabía duda, Desireé había sido la causante de todo. ¡Qué mala suerte que hubiera pronunciado la palabra "no"!

-Debes hacerlo. Recuerda el trato que teníamos.

El trato al que Danny se refería se remontaba a unos días después de todo el asunto con el des-asteroide: Desireé no concedería deseos en Amity Park en el futuro, o en cualquier lugar donde Danny viviera. Ese día habían tomado como ejemplo el desastroso deseo que Sam había pedido y que ocasionó que el chico fantasma nunca hubiera obtenido sus poderes; imaginaron entonces que un deseo como aquel fuera pedido y concedido de nuevo y comprendieron la magnitud del problema que podría acarrear: ¿Quién salvaría a la Tierra sino él?

Sí, ese había sido el trato, pero desafortunadamente ella no lo había violado.

-Ese deseo, el que cumplí al verdadero dueño del cuerpo que ahora estas usando, lo concedí fuera de Amity Park – explicó –, por lo tanto, yo no te debo nada.

-¡Revierte el hechizo! – amenazó Danny furioso.

Desireé rio en voz alta.

-Ja. ¿Y qué me harás si no lo hago? – se burló.

-Por favor, Desireé, revierte el deseo, nada pierdes con hacerlo – pidió Sam casi arrodillándose.

El resto sólo miraba la escena, contemplaban a Danny y luego a Dash, y se daban cuenta de que las probabilidades de que volvieran a la normalidad eran muy pocas; incluso Skulker sintió lástima de la situación.

-Lo siento. Cumplo deseos a un precio, el cual debe pagarse. Ese chico no podrá volver a ser quien era nunca más… y tú tampoco – sentenció antes de desaparecer detrás de una cortina de humo, igual que a su llegada.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales todos se dedicaron a observar a Danny, quien sólo caminó cabizbajo hasta la Nave Fantasma y entró, sin decir una palabra. Sam y Tucker se miraron entre sí y luego imitaron sus movimientos; pero entonces la ojivioleta recordó algo y regresó.

-Gracias Skulker – dijo sincera antes de tomar a Dash del suelo y arrastrarlo hasta la nave.

El acechador se quedó ahí, inmóvil, observando cómo desaparecía el vehículo.

-Vaya, hubiera deseado que no terminara así, ese nuevo chico fantasma no es suficiente presa para mí.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, se debe notar que este capítulo lo escribí a la carrera y sólo iba agregando lo que se me iba ocurriendo. Por ejemplo, lo de cómo descubrieron que era Desiree, je je. Oh, por cierto, el trato ese me lo inventé.<br>*Uy, encontré un fanfic estupendo, "el peor fanfic del mundo", ja ja ja: **My immortal**, ¿lo han leído? Está en inglés y pertenece al fandom de Harry Potter. Es muy divertido, si pueden, léanlo*  
>Ahora sí, los dejo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Saludos! <strong>


	11. Reloj

**¡Hola!  
>Capítulo cortito. ¿<em>Deus ex machina<em>?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 11: Reloj<em>

Apenas Skulker hubo terminado de decir esto (… hubiera deseado…), ocurrieron dos cosas: una, la misma capa de humo morada que se había llevado a Desireé, se materializó de nuevo frente a sus ojos, trayendo a la fantasma de los deseos una vez más; y dos, frente a ese humo morado, una densa niebla se arremolinó, dejando ver cuando se dispersó, al amo del tiempo, Reloj.

-Ustedes sí que son molestos… – pronunció Desireé fastidiada cuando apareció detrás del humo, y luego reparó que, esta vez, sólo estaban ahí Skulker y Reloj; ver a éste último le produjo una sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

-Hola de nuevo, Desireé – saludó cortésmente la forma adulta del amo del tiempo.

-Reloj – pronunció ella a modo de saludo.

Era bien sabido por todos que Reloj no andaba apareciéndose por todas partes, todo el tiempo, y que sólo lo hacía cuando era importante, como ese día. Lo que lo llevaba a ese lugar no era una mera casualidad y mucho menos iba a socializar; era un asunto importante el que estaba tomando forma, y esa reunión con ella era sólo el principio.

Skulker comprendió que no le correspondía estar ahí cuando no se halló en los saludos, pero como nadie le dijo que se fuera, no lo hizo.

-Hay algo que debes ver – murmuró seriamente.

-Si vas a invitarme al cine, mejor no pierdas tu tiempo – espetó con ironía.

Reloj ignoró su comentario y rápidamente formó con su bastón una pantalla borrosa en el aire. Los otros dos fantasmas le prestaron más atención y, al cabo de unos segundos, comprendieron lo que era, no cabía la menor duda: el futuro… y… no… no era lo que esperaban. Sus rostros pasmados no dejaban de ver las imágenes que la pantalla les proporcionaba, hasta que la oscuridad la invadió por completo, lo cual significaba que…

-¿Esta cosa siempre pierde la señal así? – murmuró Skulker distraído, aún intentando obtener imágenes de la pantalla.

Pero Desireé, que sí había comprendido lo sucedido… lo _por suceder_… se dirigió a Reloj.

-No hay futuro después de eso, ¿eh?

-¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Entiendes por qué necesitamos que Danny Phantom sea _Danny Phantom_? – preguntó Reloj cambiando su estado al más viejo.

-Entiendo.

-Así que supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que, de ahora en adelante, no sólo no concederás deseos en Amity Park, sino que tampoco cumplirás aquellos que pongan en riesgo el futuro de chico… y el de todos nosotros.

-Correcto – exclamó a secas, y luego desapareció, esta vez, sin bola de humo de por medio.

Reloj dirigió ahora su mirada a Skulker, quien no había despegado su vista de la pantalla borrosa en el aire. Sonrió y se dirigió a él.

-Supondré también que, como has podido ver, comprendes la gravedad del asunto, y harás lo necesario por mantener el bienestar del chico – exclamó pasando a su estado joven.

-¿Qué? – inquirió sorprendido cuando notó que era a él a quien hablaba - ¿Y yo por qué tengo que involucrarme en…?

-Confío en ti – le interrumpió el amo del tiempo antes de desaparecer, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y un reclamo por hacer.

-Ahh – suspiró resignado – Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Deus ex machina<em> es una expresión latina que significa «_dios surgido de la máquina_», es utilizada para referirse a un elemento externo que resuelve una historia sin seguir su lógica interna". Esto lo dice Wikipedia.  
>Verán. Dash Phantom es parte de una secuela que involucra no solo a estos tres fics que tengo publicados aquí (La esfera del poder, Juego de personalidad y Dash Phantom), sino a otros muchos fics de los que un día hice notas y apuntes y esbozos generales. En uno de esos fics iba a pasar algo malo, algo para lo que Danny iba a ser requerido. Es lo que Reloj le muestra a Desiree en su aparato sea-cual-sea. Si Dash sigue en el cuerpo de Danny, nadie podrá salvar el futuro. Hoy no estoy muy segura de poder continuar con esa idea completa y esos muchos fics, pero les aclaro esto para que no se queden con la duda.<br>Perdón por este capítulo tan corto y raro.  
>Si tienen preguntas, dudas, sugerencias o lo que sea, pueden dejármelas en su review. Claro, si es que quieren.¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Los veré pronto.<br>¡Saludos! **


	12. Regresa el héroe

**¡Hola!  
>Aquí tienen.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Dash Phantom<br>**_Por: (LP) Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12: Regresa el héroe<em>

Danny, Sam y Tucker llegaron al laboratorio Fenton en poco tiempo y dejaron la Nave en su lugar, antes de bajar de ella. Dash aún no despertaba.

Danny no se iba a dar por vencido, de eso estaba seguro; pero de pronto se sentía desanimado. ¿Y qué pasaría si nunca pudiera recuperar su cuerpo? ¿Qué si nunca volviera a ser quién era?

-Vamos Danny, no te preocupes – dijo Sam, adivinando sus pensamientos por la expresión que su novio llevaba grabada en el rostro, colocándose a su lado y tomando su brazo – Lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana, ya verás que encontraremos una manera de solucionar este problema.

Este fue el comentario con el que la ojivioleta se despidió. Ese día se ahorró el beso de buenas noches. No quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar si Danny no recobraba su forma verdadera; bueno, definitivamente no iba a dejarlo solo, ella lo quería por quien era, pero… realmente deseaba que todo se solucionara.

Tucker le deseó suerte a su amigo y también marchó a su casa, ya era muy tarde y todavía tenía que resolver algunos asuntos; pero prometió que al día siguiente les ayudaría a buscar otra vez a esa fantasma de los deseos para regresar todo a la normalidad.

Danny se quedó ahí en el laboratorio, observando con detenimiento a su cuerpo, de modo que pudiera distraerse y no seguir pensando en la tragedia que sería ser siempre Dash… ¡Vaya! ¿Así se veía cuando dormía?...

-¿Danny? – se escuchó que llamaban, era su padre - ¿Estás ahí abajo?

Sus ruidosos pasos bajando las escaleras pudieron escucharse por todo el laboratorio. Cuando llegó, observó con extrañeza el chico rubio que lo miraba atentamente, y luego a _su hijo_, quien alegremente dormía.

-¿Y quién eres tú? – le preguntó a Danny.

-Ah… señor Fenton… - el chico pensó en una buena idea, una buena excusa para justificar su presencia ahí. Jack Fenton era su padre, debía ser fácil convencerlo - Yo soy… un… - y la idea precisa llegó - soy un admirador de su hijo – con esta frase ya lo había convencido - ¿Podría quedarme esta noche en su casa?

-Sólo si tienes un póster de él.

-Claro - ¿cómo no?

-¡Entonces se bienvenido!

Esa noche sus padres lo invitaron a cenar y luego le dejaron dormir en el sillón. Le parecía muy lejano en el tiempo el momento en que abordó el autobús para llegar a Amity Park desde aquel pequeño pueblo en el que él y la mamá de Dash estaban viviendo. Se sentía cansado y, aunque no quería dormir al principio, poco a poco un profundo sueño se fue adueñando de él; antes de las 12 ya había caído completamente dormido.

-¿Danny?

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró, en primer lugar, con el lindísimo rostro sonriente de su novia, quien le daba los buenos días. Más allá pudo ver las paredes de lo que parecía ser su cuarto.

-¿Eh? – inquirió un poco adormilado, levantándose de la cama… ¿un momento… la cama?

Repentinamente, Sam se arrojó a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y besándole el rostro múltiples veces.

-Pero… ¿qué… - pronunció con dificultad, gracias a los continuos besos que su novia le estaba regalando.

Sin previo aviso, la ojivioleta colocó un espejo frente a él para que pudiera ver que su rostro había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre: su cabello era azabache y sus ojos azules (aunque siempre lo fueron). ¡Ya no parecía un tonto chico bravucón de secundaria! ¡Había vuelto a la normalidad!

Saltó de la cama y corrió al espejo del baño con el fin de verse más claramente. Sí, ahí estaba él, era nuevamente Danny.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – inquirió a Sam cuando ella entró al baño con él.

-Llegué muy temprano para continuar con lo que quedó pendiente ayer, pero vi que estabas… bueno, Dash estaba sentado en el sillón, mirándose como bobo y pronunciando "soy yo". Supuse que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué hizo Dash después? – inquirió curioso.

-Comenzó a gritar como loco cuando me vio y salió corriendo.

-¡Vaya! Me pregunto por qué de repente las cosas cambiaron – murmuró el chico _nuevamente_ mitad fantasma, extrañado de que, sin lucha de ningún tipo, el deseo fuera revertido.

-Eso no importa, ¡lo importante es que eres tú otra vez! – exclamó, casi gritó, emocionada la ojivioleta abrazando el cuerpo de su novio.

-¡Cierto! – acordó Danny correspondiendo su abrazo y dándole un beso en el cabello con espontaneidad, para luego sujetar su rostro con ahínco y besar su boca con furiosa avidez.

Decidieron pasar el día juntos para recuperar la semana perdida. Sam le comentó a Danny acerca de la exhibición de libros de un nuevo autor a la que quería ir y que se iba a realizar en _Skulk and Lurk_, y éste, a pesar de no ser fanático de las bibliotecas o librerías, accedió a ir con ella: había pasado tanto tiempo sin Sam que iría con ella a dónde fuera.

Caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano, como no habían podido hacerlo en días. Antes de llegar a la librería, pasaron a Nasty Burger y compraron unas malteadas; debían celebrar. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y charlaron animadamente, intercalando momentos de miradas tiernas con otros de chistes graciosos.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó repentinamente Sam después de terminar de besarse (una de tantas veces).

-¿Qué? – preguntó ahora Danny.

-Eso – señaló la ojivioleta apuntando hacía su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que se llevara la mano ahí y descubriera, después de palpar un poco, que era un moretón. ¡Claro! De la paliza que el día anterior le había dado Skulker a Dash – Veo que le dieron un buen escarmiento al pobre de Dash.

-_¡¿Pobre?_ – cuestionó el chico incrédulo. Aún no lo perdonaba por haberse hecho pasar por el novio de su novia. – Yo creo que se lo merecía, eso y más.

Y sí, hubo más.

Cuando la mamá del rubio notó que su _querubín_ había escapado de casa, se puso como loca y salió a investigar en todas partes a dónde pudo haber ido. En la Central de autobuses le dijeron que había viajado a Amity Park, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

Encontró a su hijo vagando por las calles (diciendo "soy yo, ¿qué voy a hacer?" una y otra vez) y lo primero que imaginó fue que lo habían secuestrado y luego, quizá, se había vuelto loco. No lo pensó dos veces antes de decidir regresar a vivir a Amity Park, donde, por lo menos, estaba Danny Phantom, ofreciendo seguridad a sus habitantes.

Ese fue el castigo de Dash, volver a vivir en una ciudad en la que no quería vivir, donde todos adoraban a un héroe (que no era él), quien probablemente lo odiaba después de lo ocurrido. Aunque… tal vez, después de lo ocurrido durante la semana apenas acabada, la idea de volver a vivir en Amity Park no iba a ser del todo indeseable; todo gracias a cierta chica gótica que, en ese momento, había pasado para él de "chica rara" a "chica linda"… desafortunadamente, ella estaba pasando un agradable rato junto a su novio en esos instantes.

Danny y Sam compartieron la tarde en _Skulk and Lurk_: escucharon algunas poesías e incluso Sam pasó al frente a decir una (sólo porque Danny la retó a que no se atrevería), anduvieron luego por ahí, mirando los libros. Hubo uno en especial que llamó mucho la atención de la ojivioleta, y como no llevaba consigo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo (porque ya había comprado muchos otros libros), simplemente lo dejó ahí. No vio que era una única copia y que si alguien más lo llevaba se quedaría sin él.

Pero no importaba, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada pasando un momento feliz con Danny para notarlo.

¡Qué cosas!

Sam decidió que la vida de Danny era siempre problemática (interesante), pero era precisamente eso lo que la hacía tan divertida. Y no le importaba qué otras cosas más pudieran ocurrir, ella siempre estaría a su lado porque, como lo dijo Tucker una vez, ella estaba loca por él… y más.

Casi llegada la noche, Danny y Sam salieron de la librería y se aventuraron por los aires (era genial volver a ser fantasma, pensó el chico) hasta la casa de él. Éste vio que Dash iba caminando con su madre, allá abajo en la calle; hizo una mueca y apartó la vista, le dio un gran beso a su novia y luego se apresuró para llegar a su casa y seguir disfrutando de la normalidad… mientras durara.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yeah! Es el fin. ¿No les avisé? Pues "Colorín, colorado, esta historia se ha acabado". ¿Les gustó? Espero de verdad poder escribir el siguiente fic multicapítulos que sigue. Si lo hago, lo publicaré, pero me temo que pasará mucho antes de que eso se pueda. Mientras tanto seguiré con mis <em>Escenas<em>. Preguntas, reclamos, dudas, lo que sea, ya saben, pueden dejármelo en un review. Mi correo, por si se les ofrece: **luna(guión bajo)tigres(guión bajo)an(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**.  
>¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC! ¡Los adoro! De verdad que sí.<br>¡Hasta luego! **


End file.
